


I'll Wait For You (Butler Luz au)

by Atomic87



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Emira & Edric are good siblings, F/F, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz wears a suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic87/pseuds/Atomic87
Summary: It was suppose to be just a normal trip to Bones Borough for Amity Blight until it took an unexpeted turn leading to luz Noceda, a human thats a complete stranger to this new world to become a butler in Blight manor. Luz will have to face the challenges that come from her new job while Amity has to deal with feelings she developes for the human girl.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	1. A Trip

The sun rises on a new day for the Boiling Isles, beaming through the curtains of the youngest Blight's Window.

"Mittens."

"Mittens!"

"Mittens wake up!"

Amity is awoken by the sound of her older sister's voice and reacts with a tired tone. "Emira, what did I tell you about waking me up early?" vision starts to clear and her body regains energy. 

"Amity it's almost twelve in the afternoon, this is the third time this week you’ve slept this long." 

After hearing her sister, Amity mentally kicks herself at losing control of her sleep schedule. She gets up and walks to her closet looking for something to wear. "I need those extra hours for an upcoming test." Amity wasn't the type of person to let herself fall behind in what she wanted to accomplish, even though it may cost her precious hours.

"Mittens you know that test won't happen for a couple of weeks," said Emira. 

Amity grabs a pink shirt from her wardrobe with black pants to compliment it. "This is only a temporary problem, it's nothing for you to stick your nose in."

Emira rubs Amity’s hair. "I only stick my nose in because you know I love you." Amity groans in annoyance. "Well, your breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs. Although for you it may as well be lunch." Emira walks to the door. "Ed and I will meet you after you're done eating, we have some plans that we want to tell you about."

As Emira Leaves the room, Amity ponders what her older siblings would want to talk to her about. Knowing them, they could be telling her to watch over the mansion while they play pranks on the public.

After getting dressed she makes her way downstairs, walking through some hallways to make it to the kitchen. Looking through the fridge she found what is supposedly her breakfast, dragon-chicken scrambled eggs. She grabs it and brings it over to a table to eat.

While dragon-chicken eggs aren't her favorite meal it was very satisfying - though with her empty stomach anything would've been good. While she gets up and puts her plate next to the sink the kitchen door opens up. "Hey Mittens!" said two familiar, synchronised voices.

"Hey Ed, Em." Amity says in an unenthusiastic tone.

The twins proceeded to walk next to Amity. "Took you long enough to wake up, I was getting worried that you actually worked yourself to death" Edric said with a comical and relieved tone. Emira nods in agreement. 

"It's only been three days, don't act like that I'm going to die" Amity replies. "Anyways, you guys wanted to talk to me about something? If it's a part of one of your schemes then I want no part of it."

"Oh wow amity, how could you think so low of us" Emira says over dramatically. "You know we aren't the type of people to drag our little sister down to our level" Edric follows with Amity giving them a deadpan look. The twins chuckle at their sister. "Don't worry mitts, this isn't one of our genius plans for shenanigans. We wanted to ask you to come with us on a trip." Edric says. Amity is a bit curious. "A trip? When has this come up?"

Emira smirks at Amity showing some interest. "Since mom and dad had to go out of town for a week me and Ed thought it would be fun if we took a trip to Bones Borough." Edric nods. "We thought that it would be kind of us to help our sweet mittens take a break from all the late night studying that you've glued yourself to." Amity thinks for a bit, she hasn't given herself any free time as of recently. Even if it's hard for her to agree to maybe Edric and Emira are right. "And you are sure that this isn't just some ploy to drag me into a problem you two might cause?" The twins shake their heads in unison.

"Well it might do me some good to focus on something else for the day." Amity says but has a hint of doubt in the back of her mind that this trip isn't just for her. "That's the spirit mittens, come on!" Edric motioned away towards the door while he and Emira are leaving the kitchen. "Wait. We're going already?" 

"Yeah, when we get to town there will be tons of shops open to explore" Emira says while following her brother. Knowing there isn't anything she could do to convince them otherwise, Amity reluctantly follows them as they go outside blight manor. The twins lead Amity to a carriage outside the gate with a creature at the front of it that looks like a strange combination of a lion and a badger. "We'll be upfront mittens, you just have to sit back and relax" Emira says while patting Amity's hair. She fixes her hair while climbing inside and Emira and Edric sit at the front commanding the creature to move. 

While hitting a few bumps and checking her penstagram account the ride was uneventful. The carriage stops on the side of the road. "We're here mittens" Edric shouted. After hearing this Amity stood up and opened the door to walk out. Her siblings are already waiting for her. They begin to walk away from the carriage with Amity following shortly after them. The trio made it to a plaza in Bones Borough which housed dozens of shops, merchants, and people. "So" Emira says, grabbing the attention of her siblings. "Where does mitts want to go first?" Emira looks over to Amity with a smile across her face. Amity thinks for a moment before remembering a certain store around the plaza that sells a bunch of books and was the place where she got her azura book.

"I want to go to a place where I haven't been in a while, it might have something I've been seeking out" Her twins have become a bit curious about a store their sister has in mind. 

"Well you lead the way, mittens." Edric dramatically motions his hands next to Amity pointing in front of them. She rolls her eyes and walks away with Emira following and grabbing Edric's arm. Amity makes her way through the streets and takes turns at corners until she stops to see a small shop that while not tiny itself may as well be as it's surrounded by two buildings twice as large as it. It looks fairly decent with a sign on the top that reads "Steven's stop & shop."

The twins that are behind Amity look up in amazement at the store. "Wow, Steven's is still standing after these years." Emira says. "We haven't been to this place since we were Mittens' age." Edric says after. Amity isn't as surprised as her siblings since she occasionally visits the place to grab some stuff. She walks towards the store with her twins following her with a bit of excitement in their step. She opens the front door and walks in with her siblings as they look around. The store had Isles with selves of random stuff you wouldn't expect it to have such as weird potions, furniture, different types of weapons, and even a few severed limbs here and there. 

"Yup, this place hasn't changed a bit, this is so nostalgic." Edric says with Emira nodding. "Do you still think Steven still runs this place?" Emira shrugs her shoulders. "No idea." She turns and sees something catch her eyes. 

"Is that a bat I see?" 

Edric attention is taken immediately. "A bat? Where?!" He says with excitement in his voice as he runs down an isle with his sister running after him. "Edric you can't try to keep every bat you see as a pet!"

While her siblings do their own thing Amity walks to the counter to see a bell sitting on it. She presses it and a scream is heard from the backroom. There is silence for a few moments but shortly after there are footsteps are heard walking down a hallway. Amity is slightly nervous until she sees a familiar hoof come out from behind the door frame. A fairly overweight man that's half taller than Amity with a mustache and one eye and the lower half of a minotaur stands in front of her rubbing his eye as if he just woke up from a nap. His eye opens up and his expression changes from tired to gladness when he sees Amity. 

"Well isn't it little miss perfect!" The man walks towards the counter and leans forward.

"Hey Stevenick, it looks like you're in a good mood." Steven smirks at her response. 

"Well I just had a nap for the first time this week after all the stuff people have been dumping to me and to see my favorite customer is always a good thing to see." 

Amity giggles and rubs her head. 

"So what brings you here today?" 

"I came here to see if you have the fifth issue of the good witch azura." Stevenik's expression changes to a disappointed look. 

"I'm sorry Amity, no one has dropped off that issue, I'm surprised that I had every issue except that one for you." 

"Oh." Amity is disappointed with what he said, every store she went to search for that book gave her no luck. Not even the library had that issue which proved how scarce it was. 

"But if I ever do get it there will be no way in hell that I'll be saving it for anyone except you." He says with confidence as he points to her.

Amity smiles a bit after hearing that but it's abruptly cut off by the sound of bats flying and screeching along with Edric and Emira's screaming. "What the- who's messing the bats!?" 

The twins come running out in front of them trying to swat away the bats but failing. "Oh." Stevenik's expression and tone change to mildly annoyed and stern. He sighs and creates a magic circle. Suddenly the bats get enclosed around a cage that fits them all then disappears. 

The twins sigh in relief as they are no longer being swarmed with bats but the sound of Steven's voice makes their hair stand on end.

"Well Isn't it the two trouble makers themselves, Edric and Emira." He says like the bat problem just now wasn't the first time the twins haven't caused chaos in his store.

They both turn around and Emira is the first one to speak. "Hey Mr. Stevenick, it's been a while, how's business been for you?" She asks with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "It's been fine even after you two blew a hole in my ceiling."

"First of all, that was an accident and we helped you clean it up after." Edric chimes in with Emira nodding. Stevenik responded "but after that I was forced to close and move the store since that accident caused damage to the shops nearby." 

They look away sheepishly and Emira speaks up. "Yeah… that one we're sorry for."

Stevenik sighs while rubbing his temple. "Well you two were just kids and I'm not one to hold a big grudge." He leans over to Amity "Next time they come over make sure you keep a close eye on them." Amity nods.

He turns to the twins. "I suppose you're here to buy something too?" 

They shake their heads. "Nah, we just wanted to come with mittens and look around." Edric responds

"Well I can say this visit is a lot less destructive than last time."

"Anyways, I have to go to the back to rest the bats, it will take a while so I'll be seeing you guys later." Stevenik makes his way to the door frame.

"It was nice to know that you're still alive." Emira comments. 

"Yeah, make sure you two keep your chaotic tendencies in check." 

"No promises." The twins say in unison.

"Oh well, bye kids." He says before walking into the back of the store.

"Bye Stevenik!" Amity says while the twins simply wave as they make their way out the door. Amity follows them outside. 

"A hole in the ceiling?" Amity says suspiciously. The twins stop and turn back at her. "Mittens I swear it was an accident, it was just a potion that hit the ceiling after edric thought it would be cool to juggle it." 

"You were the one that dared me 50 snails to do it!" Edric chimes in. 

Amity sighs. "So it was both your fault." The twins just give each other looks as if silently agreeing that she was right. "Well anyways, what should we do next?" 

Emira speaks up. "Well there was a jewel store I spotted on the way here, I bet one of the jewels has to be cursed." 

"That's something to be excited about, are you coming along Mittens?" Edric turns to Amity.

"I'll come along to make sure that you two don't have to pay for the damages." The twins shrug and walk away. 

Hours passed until it was almost sundown, the plaza is starting to become more vacant of people as they start to leave and some shops close. Some stands are already being opened for the upcoming night market.

Amity walks with her twins with bags full of stuff they got. "You know for how many places we've been to I'm surprised that none of them banned you from coming into their store." 

"Yeah, I can hardly believe that either." Edric says dramatically. "We told you we'd be on our best behavior." Emira says. The twins started to laugh a little even making Amity grow a smirk.

They see a food stand nearby and stop. "Are you guys feeling hungry?" Emira says turning to her siblings. "I could go for a bite." Edric says. "No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

"Oh well, suit yourself, come on Ed." Emira says while walking to the food stand. "Try not to miss us." Edric says to Amity before following Emira.

Amity stood there next to an alleyway waiting for her siblings. At the start of the day she didn't want to go on a trip when she's been focused on studying, especially not with her siblings. But she admitted it was a nice distraction from the stress and dedication she forced herself to have for the past few days. 

She then hears something fall over in the alleyway next to her. She notices and takes a step back from it, not trying to break gaze.

The noises start to come closer from the alleyway as if someone is running. 

She starts to instinctively draw a circle preparing for something dangerous to come out. Then suddenly a girl falls over face first onto the ground in front of her. The girl doesn't make any slight movements after as if she's unconscious.

Amity stops drawing the circle and looks around her before she cautiously walks towards the girl.

The girl had dark brown hair with light brown skin that compliments it. She wore tattered and torn clothing with a satchel next to her.

When Amity inspected her closer she noticed the girl had… round ears?

"A… human?"

  
  
  
  



	2. A Fall

Luz Noceda lived in the human realm, a place that's been her home but never felt like one.It was a snake incident that made Luz's mother decide to send her to summer camp, in hopes of containing her "creativity" and "problematic" nature. Camila kisses her goodbye as she leaves Luz waiting outside her home.

Time finally catches up with her, snapping her body into movement. She then frantically searches the trash bin for her azura book. "Oh where is it? Where is it?!" She then notices a small owl standing infront of her holding a sack that has her azura book.

The little owl flies away. "Tiny trash thief!" She chases the owl far into the woods until she stops right in front of an old shack that looks like it can crumble under itself at any moment. She sees the owl fly into the shack and pauses for a moment but then continues following it into the old shack.

She opens the door following the owl. "Stop adorably hopping away you…" She notices that she's not in the old abandoned shack anymore but instead inside of a big tent. "Woah, I thought I had a lot of weird stuff" She says while picking up a toy with an alligator's body and a baby head attached to a coat hanger. "But this… this is impressive." 

"Finally you're back" A voice of an older woman shouts outside.

Luz is startled by the voice and hesitantly opens the sheets to see a tall pale woman with grey hair almost the size of her own body.

"Now let's see what we've got here." She says while screwing the little owl on her staff. 

Luz gasps at the sight of the owl magically turning into wood in an instant. The lady then proceeds to pull out a bunch of random human things and tosses them out as quickly in a matter of seconds labeling them as garbage but gasps as she finds novelty glasses with eye springs. "Now this, this will make me rich!" 

She then reaches into the sack and pulls out Luz's azura book. "And this, well this could make good kindling." She says before attempting to burn the book over a candle.

Luz gasps and sprints in to grab her book from the woman. "Excuse me, sorry, thats mine, thank you!" She says while making haste towards the door.

Unfortunately for her the door folds up and floats away. She looks back to see the mildly irritated woman standing not far behind her.

"You're not going anywhere." She says in a stern tone. Luz knows that nothing good is going to happen when she gets her. She puts her book in her satchel and runs out the other side of the tent but then stops in front of the edge of a cliff that hangs over a city. She sees many monsters and demons inhabiting the place that would make you believe it came out of a horror show.

"Oh no no no no no! What's going on?!" She steps back, but she notices an innocent little fairy fluttering next to her. "Wah- oh, gello little fairy! Are you gonna tell me this is all a fantastical dream?"

"Give me your skin!" The little fairy says, showing off her horrifying mouth and clings to Luz's face.

"WAH!" Her balance is thrown off as she tries to pry the little monster off her face. "Get off! I'M NOT FOOD, I'M NOT FOOD, I'M NOT F-AH!" She falls off the cliff and only a few seconds after the woman runs out her tent.

"Come back here… you kid?" She looks perplexed that the human girl is gone. "Huh, looks like the girl got away." She shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well, it's not like I could've gotten much use out of that book." She walks back to her stand. "Now where did I put those weird glasses?"

Her mind couldn't keep up with what's happening, she was supposed to be at summer camp but now she finds herself chasing a mysterious owl into the woods, getting transported into a new horrific world, and is now falling off of a cliff with a demon fairy trying to eat her clinging on her face. She could barely contemplate what happened in her life that led up to this point when her own life is likely to be cut short when she stops falling.

The stop comes but it's surprisingly softer than she expected. Her entire upper torso was completely buried under a bunch of trash bags. "Mmmh!" After a couple of minutes of trying to lift the top of half her body she succeeds.

She frantically pats her face and body to see if she was actually alive right now. "Wha- what I- I'm still alive?" She takes a few seconds to collect her thoughts to catch uo to what was happening.

"That definitely could've gone better." She looks down on the stuff that broke her fall. "Man, how lucky am I to land here." She then notices a green creature that's in front of the dumpster cart. It turns its head to her and she sees that it's a giant cicada like insect. It hisses at her.

"AH!" She scurries off the dumpster cart and runs off. After some time running she takes a few paces to herself. "What is going on in this messed up world, fairies that wanna eat me, giant dumpster bugs, and even owls that turn into wood." She leans against a wall. "Wait… the reason i'm here is because of that weird portal door and that weird woman had control over it." 

"Maybe if I just talk to her then she might let me use that portal to go back home!" She looks up the wall of the cliff she fell from. "But that won't be easy and there's no way i'm climbing up, especially with my weak nerd arms." She groans looking down. "How do I get up there?" She then hears a familiar noise that catches her attention. 

A griffon flies over her. "Woah! This place has griffons?!" Her body shoots up with excitement at seeing the creature flying around. She gasps at an idea she has. "That might just be the thing to help me."

The griffin flies off into a nearby forest. She quickly chases it to not lose it.

After a while she manages to catch up. She kneels behind a bush catching her breath. "Man… griffins are really fast…" After a few moments of breathing she regains some energy. She peaks behind the bush to survey her surroundings to find the griffin. "Come on, I know you have to be around her somewhere."

The griffin walks into her view to eat some berries from a bush. "Gotcha." She says with confidence in her voice. She starts sneaking from bush to bush, trying not to catch the griffins attention. She climbs up a tree and clings on a branch above the unsuspecting griffin. "Almost…" she leaps down and lands on the creatures back. "I got you- woah!" 

The griffin then starts panicking and flailing around to get the girl off her but Luz is trying hard to cling hard on its feathers.

The griffin picks itself up and flies through the forest, causing Luz to get hit in the face with a few branches. As the griffin soars high above the forest she starts coughing out a few leaves. "Im sorry but I need you to get to that door!" She positions herself to sit on the bird hybrids back and pulls at its feathers to control it.

This only makes the griffin freak out more and it starts barreling into Bones Borough. 

"Oh no No NO!" Luz tries to change the creature's direction but fails.

The griffin flies through the city and runs into buildings to try to shake Luz off it. "AGH! Please calm down!" As the griffin ramages in the city it starts grabbing people's attention, some some are freaked out by the beast but others are just confused as to why a girl would try to ride one. Their stares are cut short as the griffin charges at them causing the people to get out of the way. "I'm sorry!" Luz says as she goes past the people.

The out of control griffin continues to slam itself into stuff, fly through stands, and tries to attack Luz. 

"I'm not… going to let go!" She tugs the griffins feathers down making it fly up. The griffin flies towards the cliffside she fell from. "Yes! Just a bit more!" The griffin flies past the cliff edge and dives down. "Wait, slow down!" She tugs back on the griffin's feathers in an attempt to slow its drop. It somewhat works and the griffins slow down but not enough to make it land smoothly. 

It hits the ground and Luz rolls off of it.

"Oof! Ow..." She picks herself up and 

Sees the collapsed griffin.

"Oh no." She scurried to the small griffin and shook it. "I'm so sorry little guy! Please wake up!" Luz didn't want the first and possibly the last thing she does in this world is being responsible for an innocent animal's death.

After a few shakes the griffin opens its eyes and stands up. Luz sighs in relief but then immediately gets hissed at by the griffin and gets covered in spiders.

"WAAAAAH!!!" She runs around while slapping off the dozens of spiders of spiders on her. After she's got most of them off she sees the griffin fly away from her. "Geez, who knew I was right about the spider breath. Pfft" She spits out one spider. "This has been a strange experience but at least I know that this will all be over so-" Before she can finish her sentence she turns around and sees that the stand is completely gone.

"No no no! It was right here!" She runs to the spot where it used to be. "How could it be gone so fast?! Where did that lady go?! HOW AM I GOING TO GET HOME!?!" Luz mind is racing left and right, that was her only way home, she doesn't want to be stuck in another world where her mom could be worried where she's gone.

While Luz is having a nervous breakdown she hears someone shouting in her direction. 

"Hey you, griffin girl!" 

Luz looks over where that voice is coming from and sees an emperor coven officer walking towards her. Luz looks around to see if there is anyone else he might be talking to then points to herself. "Me?"

The officer stops in front of her. "Yeah you, we got reports that you were the girl that rode a griffin through town, disturbing the public and destroying public property." 

Luz nervously takes a step back. "Look I know this might be a misunderstanding but I didn't mean for that griffin to be as out of control as it was, I swear!" 

"Well it doesn't matter, griffin riding is illegal without a permit to do so, you'll have to come with me." The officer grabs hold of Luz's wrist.

"W-wait! You don't have to take me in!" She attempts to pull away from the officer's grip. She frantically looks around for something to use. She looks at her satchel and pulls out her azura book. After a moment of hesitation she slams the book on the officer's wrist.

"OW!" The officer stumbles away and rubs his hand taking his attention off the girl.

Luz takes this opportunity to run away from him and puts her book back in her satchel. 

The officer notices Luz running away. "HEY! Come back here kid!"

Luz hears him chasing her but doesn't look back so she wouldn't give him time to catch up to her, she runs through the streets of the market as fast as she can. She bumps through a lot of people, some that look more threatening than the officer but she ignores that. She turns corners left and right to lose him but she can still hear the harsh thumping of his boots right behind her. She wonders when this will end, when she will get time to breathe. She turns a final corner until she hits a dead end, there's nothing but a brick wall in front of her and no buildings or alleyways near to help her escape. 

The officer catches up to her while breathing deeply as he's very exhausted after chasing a girl for several blocks. 

"That was quite the exercise you gave me… unfortunately for you, I take my job very seriously." He walks towards Luz while pointing his finger up. "And you don't have anywhere else to run."

Luz frantically stumbles back against the wall. What can she do? She has nowhere else to run or hide from. She sees the officer trace a circle from thin air and a flame appears on his fingertip.

"Wh-what?!" Luz is shocked at what he just did, along with the weird stuff in this world there is also magic? Before she can have time to think about this she sees him point the flame at her. "Ah!"

He fires a fire ball at her and she jumps out of the way in time before it hits the brick wall behind her. "Hmph, i'll have to get closer to hit my shot." He draws another circle. Luz is too tired to run away now, she can only brace herself for what's going to happen.

Then the brick wall starts to shake, catching the officers attention. "Huh?" Luz looks back at her and is shocked to see a giant eye opening up above where the fire ball hit. She crawls away while keeping her eyes on the giant eye. 

The giant eye looks down at the damage the fireball caused and looks at the officer that's already preparing another spell with an angry expression. Then a giant mouth opens up.

"Oh no!" The officer tries to run away but is caught by the wall monster's disturbingly large tongue. It wraps around him and lifts him up. All he can do is scream before being pulled into the monster's mouth. 

The monster's eye and mouth turn back into the image of a normal brick wall. When this happened Luz was leaning in a nearby alleyway with a horrified expression. "I… I got away." She puts her hand on her forehead. "I… can't believe that thing ate that guy and I was standing right in front of it." 

She slides her body down against the wall and sits down. A sudden realisation hits her. "That guy, he did magic with his hand."

"I-I cant believe that there's actually magic here." She looks up with a million thoughts coursing through her mind. "This world is so messed up… and weird but strangely amazing." 

A few days have passed since her arrival and it hasn't gotten any better for Luz Noceda. The Boiling Isles is a harsh world for people that can't adapt to it. Everything looks like it's trying to eat you, harm you, or both. For a complete stranger to the Boiling Isles, Luz certainly hasn't been treated well. 

The nights there were rough,she barely got any sleep outside and only slept in alleyways since they were the only place where she felt somewhat safe and alone during the nights. There would still be the occasional tiny monster that would try to make her hair into a nest for some reason. 

The days were not that much better. She tried to get food but she didn't have any luck with that since she had nothing if currency from this world and the food that was served looked like a combination of disgusting and disturbing. 

Her clothes turned dirty and ragged from a few encounters with other officers that she managed to escape from. She got hurt more and more from encounters with monsters and the environment and she gets weaker as she tries to walk through town trying to find any trace of that woman with the portal door. 

Five days after she's walking through town in between buildings, night time has started and all she can feel is hunger and the bitter cold in her body.

As she walks through alley after alley she clenches her stomach as it basically screams at her for something to eat. She doesn't know what to do, she's so lost, she feels so weak and tired trying to avoid officers and monsters that she doesn't have the energy to run without hurting her whole body.

"I… have to keep moving." She stumbles over her steps and leans sideways on a wall. She keeps on walking despite her condition. "I need to find her, I need to… get home… to mami." She takes small steps forward while using the wall in the alley to carry herself. Each step is more difficult than the last, her vision gets shaky and blurry, she tries her best not to fall unconscious. "I need…"

Before she succumbs to losing consciousness she hears a voice. 

"Luz?"

She looks up in confusion, that voice sounds like…

She sees a white light at the end of the alleyway. The portal door appears and opens up. A figure walks through the door. "Luz? Is that you?" She can see what the figure is, its camila, her mom.

"...mom?" She stops leaning against the wall and slowly walks towards her mother. "Mom, is that really you?"

"Luz, you look so horrible, what happened to you? What is this place?"

Her pace picks up a bit. "Mom I don't know where I am, I was supposed to be at camp but I got distracted and ended up here! I didn't mean to leave!" Tears start rolling down her cheeks as she walks faster towards her.

Camila takes a few steps forward. "Mija… you don't have to explain now, I'm just glad that you're safe." She opens her arms. "Now come on and give your mami a hug, then we can go home."

Luz starts running, pain courses through every part of her body, she feels like she could collapse at any moment but she doesn't care, she opens her arms and prepares to give her the biggest hug in her life.

"Mom! I...Im!"

She keeps on running and running until she runs straight through her mom.

It wasn't real.

Instantly she realizes that it was just a hallucination. "I…" Her foot trips over. In her short moments of consciousness, she can only think of one thing.

"I lied."

"I lied to you…"

"I'm… sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading the second chapter of my fic! It took me a bit more time to finish it. I'll most likely be posting weekly so you have a time frame for when a new chapter comes out. There will be times where it will be a bit later but I'll try my best to keep it updated. The art shown here is drawn by me.


	3. Bet on it

"A… human?"

"Amity questioned herself. The sight so unreal and telling but here it is. A human, in front of her own eyes.

"Hey Mittens!" The voice of her sister called out to her, making her take her attention off the human girl.

Amity sees Edric and Emira walking down the road carrying bags of food in their hands. "I hope you didn't miss us." Edric said. 

Amity stands upright to face them. When they stop in front of her she looks down at the bags they were holding. "Did you really have to get that much?" 

They both shrug. "We couldn't help ourselves, the food was super cheap." Emira said. 

Emira then noticed something behind Amity. "Uh Mittens? What's that behind you?" She leaned over Amity's shoulder. Edric, curious, leaned like his twin. Peeking over Amity to see the figure behind her.

"Oh!" She turned around and looks at the currently unconscious Luz.

"Woah! A dead body!" Edric commented as he walked next to Amity. "You weren't the cause of this right."

Amity just looks at him with an annoyed look. "You really think I'm a witch that would kill someone I don't even know or seen before?"

Emira kneeled down and noticed her ears. "Wait a- Is this a human?" 

"Really? I have to see this!" Edric kneeled next to his sisters to take a look at Luz. "Wow! You weren't kidding." Edric said then poked her head. "Is she even alive?"

Emira places two fingers on the side of Luz's jugular, feeling for a pulse. With widened eyes, she throws her hands away from the human, shaking in the air. "Yup. She's alive. just unconscious."

Edric let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! That's good. Not sure what would happen if someone caught us with a presumably dead body." He turned his head back and forth, before lying his eyes on his sister. "Although, that does bed the question, what are we going to do now? Just leave her?"

"Should we just leave her here?" He said.

Emira placed a hand under her chin. She paused for a moment, before her eyes widened. A smirk dawned on her face, an evil glint catching the corner of her mouth. "We don't have to leave her here."

Edric raised an eyebrow. 

"Ed use your brain." She tapped her forehead. "We have been asking mom and dad for a while if we could have a creature to keep but Mom said "Unless this creature you ask for is the utmost high value that fits blight manor standards then forget about that nonsense." And we know that their standards are unreasonably high." 

Edric nods.

"So if we take this human, a species that has never been here before, it would count as a rare creature because they aren't native to the Boiling Isles!" 

"Ooooh." Edric smirked at Emira. "I hear what you're saying." 

The twins mirror each other's smirk, turning to Amity, who's paying more attention to her scroll instead of her siblings.

She looked up to see her siblings looking at her with mischievous smirks on their faces. "What are you two planning?" She said with certainty knowing nothing good is going to happen next.

They both stood up with a flourish. Edric walked toward his younger sister with smooth movements. He reached forward, the shopping bags clutched in his hand. "Mittens would you mind if you carried these?" 

Amity furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes staring at her brother with uncertainty and offense."You didn't answer my question."

"Look, just hold these for me so we can tell you."

Amity magics away her scroll and grabbed onto the bags Edric held out for her, unease in her figure.

"Thanks Mittens." Edric said then he walked to Luz's body. He then picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. 

"Wait what do you think you're doing?!" Amity shouted at them making them turn back at her.

"Congratulations mittens, we're gonna have a new addition to our home." Edric said.

"Wha- you can't be serious!?" Amity steps closer to them and pointed fiercely at Luz. "We are not going to bring in some random human off the street into our home!"

"Oh come on mittens, you don't expect us to just leave the poor girl out here by herself." Emira said her voice holding intent to make her younger sister to be more sympathetic.

"Yeah mittens, in her condition she might as well be free food for demons on the street." Edric said while adjusting Luz on his shoulder. "It wouldn't be a complete waste if we just leave her." 

"Still No." Amity crosses her arms. "There is no way I'm allowing you two to bring a human that has no business being here."

Edric thinks for a second then gets an idea. "Well if we can't convince you mittens then how about a bet?"

"A bet?" Amity raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, let's make it a friendly race." Edric pointed down the road. "Me and you can race to the carriage and if I win we take the human home with us."

"Huh, that's not a bad idea Ed." Emira said.

"And if I win?"

"If you win mittens then we will leave this poor human on the streets alone like heartless demons." Edric said dramatically.

"You guys really aren't going to take no for an answer?"

They both shaked their heads. Amity rubbed her nasal bridge and sighs. "Fine, fine! You know what?! Sure, let's just take a random human into our home and hope for the best!"

She pointed at Edric with bags still in her hands. "I'm only agreeing to this idiotic bet just to make you both shut up and forget about this human." She pointed to Luz who is still hanging on Edric's shoulder. 

Edric smirks. "Then we have a deal." He walked over to Emira and held Luz in front of her. "Would you mind holding this for me."

Emira smirked and held out her arms. "No I don't." 

Edric puts Luz in Emiras arms. Amity then walked up to her. "Hold these for me." She held the bags in front of Emira.

"Will do mittens." Emira grabs the bags.

They both leaned down on the sidewalk getting ready to run. Edric looked at Amity. "Make sure not to get too mad when you lose."

Amity scoffed. "Like I'd lose to you."

Emira walked to Edrics side and raised her free arm. "Ready set and go!" She swinged it down and Edric and Amity ran.

Edric gains the lead on Amity. "Hah! You're too slow for your brother mittens-" Before he finished his sentence Amity ran far past him making him shocked. "What!? How are you-"

"You should know Ed that you shouldn't have challenged a former grudgby captain!" Her pace picks up and she runs far from him.

"You may be a former grudgby captain but that doesnt matter to a master trouble maker." He drew a circle and a rock comes out of the ground and trips over Amity. "Wah- oof!" Amity hits the ground and Edric ran straight past her. 

"You should really watch your step mittens!"

"Grr!" Amity stands up and continues to race Edric. "Ugh if you wanna play it that way Ed!" Amity traced a circle and as Edric ran a magic circle appeared behind him and grabbed onto his ankle making him stumble on the ground.

"Gah!"

Amity ran past him. "Who's the slow one now Ed?"

"Grr…" Edric kicked at the abomination hand to make it let go and chased after Amity. He sees the carriage go into his view. "Dammit, I'm not going to lose mittens!"

As they come closer the carriage Edric draws a circle and a blue lasso comes out and latches onto Amity's ankle and pulls causing Amity to fall.

"Ah!"

Edric used this time and ran straight to the carriage. He put his hand on the carriage and cheered. "Woo! I won!"

Amity gets up and ran to Edric. "No fair, you cheated!" 

"I said nothing in the bet that said you can't cheat mittens."

"He did put his hand on it first." Emira said walking behind them. "So if you don't mind, we'll be taking this human home." She walked to the door as Edric opened it.

While Emira puts Luz and the bags in the carriage and Edric climbs to the front seat Amity is completely baffled that she lost to her brother.

"I- I don't…"

After setting Luz down on a seat Emira stepped out. "Well what are you waiting for, mittens? We don't want to keep our friend waiting." She said then climbed to the front seat with Edric.

Amity looked down and sighs then groaned loudly. She stepped inside and closed the door. She turned around and looked at the unconscious and dirty Luz that is currently laid on the seat in front of her. She is visibly disgusted by the sight and sat down away from her.

"I can't believe we are taking a random dirty human just because they happen to drop right in front of me. Not wanting to look at the human any longer she pulled out her scroll to take her mind off it.

The carriage started to move and drove out of the area. Amity scrolled through posts on penstagram to check on what her "friends" are doing. She looked at Luz and considered taking a picture of her to tweet about it but chose not to since she would get a barrage of comments about something she didn't remotely care about.

The carriage hit a big bump and caused Luz to fall off the seat. Amity is startled for a moment. She looked at Luz then goes back to looking at her scroll, trying her best to ignore her. 

While Emira is steering the lion badger hybrid Edric gazed at her. "So Em, what are we planning to do with the human when we get home?"

"Well by her appearance she looks completely awful and she smells so much worse than she looks." She looked at him. "Seriously Ed, how were you able to hold her just fine like that without gagging? It took all my willpower not to cover my nose when you handed me her!"

"Oh Em, i've always had the natural ability to hold my breath longer than you." He leaned back. "Why do you think I always beated you when it came to diving?"

Emira rolled her eyes away and looked back on the road. "I have the feeling you cheated." She mumbled to herself. "Well what we will do first is to bring her inside and have one of the maids apply healing glyphs on her."

"Then we'll just have to wait until she wakes up." She said making Edric nod.

The carriage makes it near the front gate outside blight manor and the twins hopped off. They walked to the carriage door and Emira grabbed hold of the knob. "Hey, do you think mittens might have noticed the smell?" Edric asked and Emira shrugged. She opened the door and immediately Amity comes stumbling outside and dropped on the ground gasping for air.

"Yup she definitely noticed." Edric said. 

"This… will be the first… and last time we bring a gross, dirty, and smelly human with us!" Amity said with as much aggression as she can as breathless as she is.

"No promises mittens." Edric said while he stepped inside. 

Amity groaned as Emira walked to her. "Why… did you leave her there with me?" She stands up and regained her footing.

"Well we didn't have anywhere else to put her and there was no way we were having her be upfront with us."

"You two are horrible."

"Whatever you say mittens."

Edric stepped out and closed the door holding the bags of food and Luz. "Lets go!" He said and passed by Amity and Emira making both of them flinch and hold their noses.

They opened the gate and walked down the path into blight manor. As they went inside Edric went into the living room likely to put down Luz.

Emira looked at Amity. "While Ed puts the food away I'm going to go get someone to take care of our little humans' wounds."

"Fine, I'll just be in my room."

Emira rubbed her head. "Yeah you go have fun with that mittens."

Amity groaned and fixed her hair. When she went out of her sight Emira walked through the house looking for someone to help with Luz.

She walked through hallway after hallway to look for one of the few helpers that work in blight manor. "Geez, wouldn't it kill mom and dad to hire more people to work here." She looked into rooms that had no one in them. "They shouldn't expect only a hand full of people to keep things in check around this labyrinth of a home." While she ranted she heard a whistling noise from behind a door.

She opened it to inspect what's inside. It's a room filled with tons of hand crafted and high quality vases. "Oh yeah, there's a vase room, I always forget about these rooms since it's off limits for destruction, it's so boring." She looked at where the whistling was coming from and spotted a blue hair maid that's cleaning a vase. 

Emira smiles and called out to her. "Hi Meya!" 

"Wah!" Her voice startled the maid and the vase she was cleaning fell down and she sporadically tried to catch it. She eventually manages to hold onto it before it could smash into a million pieces "phew…" She stands up and noticed Emira standing in front of her. "Oh miss Emira, you scared me right there!" She placed the vase back in its spot and turned around to Emira to look at her with her four eyes.

"S- so what brings you here, in this room specifically?"

"I actually hoped you were the one I would find, do you have any healing patches on you?"

"Oh, did Mister Edric hurt himself again." She said with a hint of a smile that indicates that this isn't the first time Edric needed healing glyphs.

"Surprisingly no, you might not believe it but we found a stray human out in town."

"A human?" Meya said, confused on what Emira is talking about.

"You haven't heard of a human before?"

Nakez shaked her head. "I never heard anyone in my home mention a human." 

Emira walked to her and grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry, I'll just tell you on the way, come on!" She takes Meya out of the vase room. 

"O- oh okay?"

As the two walked through the hallways Emira gives her a brief explanation on what humans are although with her limited knowledge like the rest of the residents on the Boiling Isles can only give a short and simple one.

"So humans are creatures that come from a different realm, have no access to any kind of magic whatsoever, and none have been recorded living in the Boiling Isles." She held onto her chin while she spoke. "They sound… boring."

"I know right."

"If they don't use any magic in their body then why bring one here?"

"Me and Ed just wanted to bring in something that's incredibly rare."

"That does seem like you two to do that."

"Oh are we that predictable to you dear Meya?" Emira said dramatically while she tilted her head back.

Meya chuckles a bit. "Hardly."

After chatting they walked into the living room. It was fairly large with lots of decorative amber colored pattern wallpaper and had a coffee table sitting in between two couches where Edric is standing by having already placed the unconscious Luz down.

Edric looked at both of them. "Oh you got Meya, that's great." 

"Hey mister Edric, I assume that this…" She takes a look at Luz who is layed on the couch. "Is the human you brought here?"

"Yeah, Amity found here while we were out in town." Edric said while he stood next to Emira.

"Miss Amity went with you both? That's a surprise, I didn't think she would voluntarily come with you both."

"She needed to get out of the house and like the good siblings we are we couldn't let her waste away in her room." Edric said being proudly dramatic.

Meya checked through Luz's body and was noticeably horrified by the girl's poor condition. There's a lot of spots on her clothes that were torn and dirtied. Her skin is covered in scratches and wounds. Her light eye bags tell that she barely got any sleep in the past few days.

The twins noticed her worried expression and became a bit concerned themselves. "Is it bad? Emira asked.

"This human looks like she has seen better days, her condition looks bad, especially her clothes." She grabs on her shirt hoodie and sniffs it but immediately regrets it as she stepped away. "Bleh! It smells vile!" She pinched her nose. "I'll be lucky if I can take that smell away with a dozen bathes."

She looked at the twins. "It won't be easy but if I apply a few healing patches everyday she might get better in a week."

This puts the twins at ease a bit knowing that they didn't basically bring a dead body in the mansion.

"You two should go and get some rest, I'll handle the human tonight."

"Thanks Meya, you are a lifesaver." Edric said while he leaved the room. 

Emira waved and followed her brother.

Meya blushed a bit and rubbed her head.

The twins made it to their rooms and Ed opened his door. "Night Em." He walked in and closed his door.

Emira opened her door but looked down the hall where Amity's room is. After thinking for a moment she went down the hallway to Amity's door. She grabbed the knob and creaks the door open and sees Amity in her bed sleeping. After seeing her spending her nights working herself down to exhaustion it's a relief to see her get some sleep.

She softly smiled and closed the door leaving her sister to have a good night's rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my chapter. If you wanted to get a clear Image on what meya looks like then heres a sketch that I have provided. https://imgur.com/RQYDW2d


	4. Hangout

A new day arose for the blight siblings. The twins woke up after they snoozed their alarms and they made it out of their individual rooms. Emira yawned loudly as she came out.

Edric rubbed his eye. "Em, that has to be the loudest yawn I have ever heard from you. Don't tell me you took a page from mittens book and pulled an all-nighter?" 

Emira tiredly looked at Edric. "Oh be quiet Ed, it was just a bad night and that horrid smell from the human stuck with my nose for a while." 

She walked past him. "I'm going to get changed, you can check on mittens."

"You got it Em." He gave her a two-fingered salute and walked down the hall as Emira made her own journey. 

Walking to Amity's room, he opened the door. "Hey mittens, are you… awake?" He walked into Amity's room and looked at her bed which is empty. "Looks like she got a head start on us, as usual for mittens." He walked out of Amity's room and made his way downstairs.

'While Em gets changed I'll might as well...' As he made his way to the kitchen he noticed Meya as she walked down the same hall he was in while using magic to carry Luz.

"Hey Meya, what are you up to?" 

"Oh, Master Edric." She said with a nose pin which made her voice sound stuffy. "I'm just getting ready to clean up this human, she smells like a Snaggleback puked her up." 

"That sounds awful. Thank you again, we knew we could count on you to take care of the job."

"Oh, of course, i'll try but I doubt it'll be easy."

With a slight blush in her cheeks, she hurried down away Edric, human in tow. 

He continued to walk down the hall but turned back. "Oh wait, Meya!" He catches her attention.

"By any chance did you see Mittens around here?"

"Well ten minutes ago I did see her go towards where the kitchen is, perhaps she's still in there."

"Great, thanks Meya." He said as he lightly jogged away. 

She just waves before heading to a bathroom.

When he made it to the kitchen he opened the door and was greeted by Amity who was already at the table wearing her hexside uniform and was eating a sandwich. He strolled into the kitchen, leaving the door to close and caught Amity's attention. 

"Good morning mittens."

"Morning." Amity said unenthusiastically.

Edric stood next to her. "Oh what's wrong mitts? Are you still mad about losing the bet?" 

She gave him a bitter glance. "I still think that bringing a human literally off the streets and taking them home like a pet is a stupid idea even for you Ed." She said as she slightly gritted her teeth.

He held his hands up as he pushed the air dramatically in front of Amity. "Hey, hey, we did bet on if we would keep her or not and if I recall I was the winner."

Amity lightly slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "And if I recall, you were the one that used a spell that made a rock appear!" Her tone became more aggressive.

He took a step back, placed his hand on his chest and said dramatically. "How could you accuse me of such lies! And even then, how could you even know it was me, dear mittens?" 

"Ed, I know that earlier the same day, we went down the same road and not once did I see a rock pointed out of the ground." She raised her hand and pointed at him. "And with all the years I spent dealing with you and Emira's trouble making this was definitely a cheap trick you would use."

"Oh, am I really that predictable?" He is kinda surprised that she was able to piece it together.

Amity crossed her arms.

"Looks like you caught me mittens, but even if I cheated we already have the human with us so it's already too late to convince us to throw her back on the streets." He walked to the fridge and opened it.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "You both can be so frustrating…" 

Edric proceeded to grab various amounts of food items from the fridge and set them on the counter. 

Amity looked at the food on the counter. "Ed, what are you doing?" She stepped closer to him.

"Cooking myself and Em some breakfast." He said while looking at his options. 

"Ed, the last time you tried to cook you set Em's hair on fire so I really doubt that she's going to allow you to stand within 10 feet of a stove." She walked back to the table and sat down.

Almost as if on cue the door to the kitchen opened and Emira walked in dressed in her hexside uniform. She sees Amity and lightly waved at her. "Morning mittens, get enough sleep?"

"I slept just fine Em." Her tone carried a bit of annoyance from her conversation with Edric.

Emira noticed Ed as he stood over the counter and approached him. "Well Ed, good job on finding mittens."

Edric turned his head to her. "You just wanted something for me to do while you were busy."

Emira shrugged her shoulders. "True." She took a glance at the food on the counter in front of him and her expression drops to being suspicious of what her brother is up to. "Ed... what are you doing?" 

Edric suddenly became a bit nervous but played out like he was unaware of what happened in their last cooking session. "Oh I was just going to cook you and me some breakfast since Mittens already has her-" Before he could finish his sentence Emira grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him away.

"Ow- hey Em! What are you doing?!" Edric desperately tried to free his collar from his sister's strong grip, however with no such luck. 

Emira opened the kitchen door and set him outside. "I'll be the one handling the cooking Ed so while I do that and not burn this place to the ground you go get changed for school."

"Come on Em! The damage wasn't that bad." He whimpered.

Emira's face was deadpanned. "Say that to the hair you nearly burnt off, Ed."

Edric doesn't find any words to respond knowing that anything he tries to defend himself will be deflected. "I… will be right back." He hastily walked away.

Emira walked back to the counter and gathered cooking items. 

Amity gave her an amused look. "You didn't even give him a chance."

"I had to use an illusion spell for my nearly bald head for months to keep anyone from noticing because of the kitchen disaster Ed caused! For the sake of keeping him from burning himself and keeping this manor from crumbling I would do anything to keep him away from the stove." Emira said as aggressively as she can without shouting.

While Edric was getting changed and Amity finished her own breakfast Emira cooked up pancakes. Some time later Edric came back in his hexside uniform and adjusted the hood of his his cowl with a sheepish tug. He took a seat as Emira laid their plates down and sat across from him.

The twins just ate silently while Amity was scrolling through her Penstagram. When they finished Emira grabbed the plates and placed them into the sink for Meya to take care of later. 

Amity just stared at the awkward sight before her. 'The quietness of this is surprising but it's always welcomed over them teasing me.'

She got up from her chair, made her way down the front door with her siblings in tow behind her.

"So… Do you think Meya will be able to take that rotten smell out of the human." Edric said to Emira in an attempt to interrupt the silence.

"I don't know, either that's how humans naturally smell or she rolled around in a carcass all day but it definitely won't be easy." She responded.

Emira looked at Amity. "What do you think, mittens?"

Amity sighed. "Whether the human gets cleaned up or not is not important to me, I have better things to concern myself with than the hygiene of a human." She said irritated.

Edric grumbled under his breath. "Way to be a buzzkill, Mittens."

Ignoring the huffs of her brother, she pushed the door and left the manor, her siblings walked next to her on her right and left. The trip to Hexside was uneventful with Edric and Emira only talking to each other. After some time walking the trio made it to the entrance to Hexside. 

Edric and Emira turn back to Amity. "Well this is where we part ways dear mittens." Edric said. 

"We'll be rooting for you to get that test done." Emira said while she walked into the school and waved at her.

"Your sleep schedule depends on it." Edric said while following his sister.

Amity waited a few seconds before she walked in to make sure her siblings were gone. As she walked through the halls of the school, she stopped at her locker to retrieve her abomination text books.She cleared her locker and she noticed her top student star badge. 'Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot this.' She grabbed it and pinned it on her cowl. 'Who says I can't make a good example to the students and show them their place? After all, as the top student, I have to give them the best example to follow.'

As the school bell screamed the students and teachers went into their respective classes, Amity went into hers. She sat down with the rest of the other students. While the class sat down at their desks the abomination teacher came in being carried by a pink abomination monster.

"Good morning class, it has been a longer than average weekend for you all so I expect you all to have studied hard for this test." 

Amity is pretty confident in herself knowing that she spent more than enough time to get an easy pass on this test.

The abomination, while it carried him, grabbed the papers from it's summoners hands, passed them out to the stands with small bits of abomination residue. "You all have one hour to get this done, I expect these to all be answered correctly." He eventually places one in front of Amity. "Especially from our top student."

Amity smirked after she heard that.

While the test went on and Amity had no little to no problem with the test as she sped through question after question. She was done way before her classmates could be done with theirs. As usual for the hardest working Blight.

As an hour passed the teacher's abomination stood up. "Alright class, set your pencils down and wait for me to call you up to grade your answers."

Amity raised her hand and stood up. "I believe I should go first." 

The teacher laughs a bit. "Oh oh oh, always so eager Blight but I'll be giving your classmates a chance to give their work first." He glanced behind Amity. "Willow, come up and give me your sheet."

Amity turned back to see her former friend Willow nervously stand up with a sheepish expression on her face. She walked up to the teacher and handed in her test to him.

As he finished reviewing her answers he shook his head and sighed. "Willow this is barely qualifiable for a passing grade."

She rubbed her arm and looked down. "I'm sorry but it's just that abomination is a course that I can't wrap my head around."

The teacher just shakes his hand in front of her. "Nonsense, your parents signed you into this course for a reason Willow, you just need to try and work harder just like your fellow students." He motioned his hand toward her desk. "Now go and take your seat."

Willow softly groaned and walked back to her desk. 

Amity eyes followed her. 'Oh poor half a witch Willow, she always seems to be one step behind everyone when it comes to magic.'

As the teacher called upon the other abomination classmates he called on Amity to come up. "Now finally Amity, come up and hand me your test."

Amity proudly stood up with the papers in her hands. "With pleasure." She swiftly walked up to the teacher and handed her work. He reviewed it humming happily. He looked at her with an approving smile. "Good job as usual Amity." 

The school bell screamed again for the next class to start. As the abomination class grabbed their books and walked out the classroom their teacher spoke up. "Now remember students, in a few days make sure to bring your abomination goo to class so I can check on your progress."

Amity takes a mental note of that and leaves class. The rest of the school day for her was pretty average. She went to class, took notes, and studied her work. She was in the hallway putting her books back into her locker. While the final school bell screamed and she was about to leave she heard a familiar voice of a certain friend of hers. 

"Hey Amity!"

She turned her head and saw boscha walking down the hallway with skara accompanying her. 

"Oh, hey Boscha, Skara. What do you want?"

Boscha leaned on the locker next to hers. "Me and Skara were planning on going to the market and she suggested you come with us."

Amity thought to herself. 'I don't have anything to do at the moment but it will mostly be about Boscha talking about herself or just antagonizing random people and Skara is alright but her energy can be a bit too much to handle.' She looked at both of them. "I'm not too sure."

Skara clenched her fists and bounced with energy. "Come on Amity, it will be fun! It's been awhile since we've hung out."

"Um Skara, it's only been a week since we hanged out."

"And that's a week too late Amity!"

Boscha grabbed Amity's shoulder. "Yeah Amity, there so much stuff we can do, Skara even told me about a great place that sells practice dummies that I can use for grudgby."

Amity swipes her hand off her shoulder. "Boscha that's what you care about." She said in a slightly aggravated tone.

Boscha crossed her arms. "Amity, are you with us or not?"

Amity thinks for a moment and sighed. "You know what? Fine, I just got a test done today and I feel like rewarding myself so I'll come with you."

Skara eagerly wrapped her arm around Amity. "Woo! That's the spirit Amity." She unwrapped her arm and strolled away and motioned towards her. "Come on, I don't want us to waste a single moment!"

Amity looked at Boscha and she just shrugged. "Well if Skara is this eager to have someone come with you then you literally have no choice but to come with." She followed Skara.

Amity followed the two outside as other students began to go home or do other things with their time. As they walked down the school yard Boscha spotted Willow talking to Guz by the trees.

"Hey look guys, it's half a witch." She pointed at her as she caught Amity and Skara's attention. "She's in the same class as you right Amity?"

"Yeah and she still can't get the hang of her magic although that's very typical for Willow."

"I still wonder why she even tries anymore? She should just save everyone the trouble and quit." Boscha said.

Skare grabbdd onto Amitys and Boschas wrists. "Come on guys, i'm sure we can talk behind Willows back some other time! For now I really want to get this trip started!" She hastily pulled both of them away.

After some time as they walked, the girls made their way into the marketplace. As they strolled through the market Skara was bouncing around with more energy than an entire grudgby team. "Oh this is so exciting! Oh what do you guys want to do first?" She asked the two, getting a shrug from Amity but got a smirk from Boscha. 

"I have an idea, follow me." She walked away with Amity and Skara doing what she asked. She leads them to a basket filled with balls used for grudgby next to a stand. She grabbed a ball and smacked it against her palm. "Whoever can kick a ball into the hole in that hoop over there." She pointed to a stand with a long pole with a hoop at the top. "Will be awarded 20 snails, and you only get one shot."

Skara clenched her fists and her body was pumped. "Yeah! That sounds fun, but what about that guy?" She pointed her thumb to the demon sleeping at the stand.

Boscha just swiped her hand up. "Pfft, as if we care what he thinks. He'll probably just sleep through the whole thing." She sets the ball down in front of her and backs up. "Now then…" She dashed towards the ball at a quick speed and swiftly kicked it up high in the air. Skara and Amity watched as the ball flew at the hoop but unfortunately for Boscha her aim was a bit off and it hit the side of the hoop. Boscha groaned while she placed her hands on her hips. "That should've been a perfect shot." 

"One shot Boscha, that's the rule you set." Amity said being amused by Boscha's frustration.

Boscha stepped toward the basket. "Hmph, whatever." She grabbed another ball and tossed it to Skara. "Skara, you're up next."

Skara nodded and placed the ball down in front of her. "Let's do this!" She backed up and sprinted at even faster speed than Boscha. She kicked the ball and it flew high up in the air. Unlike Boscha this kick wasn't as precise and it flew above the hoop.

She rubbed her arm and nervously laughed. "Hehe… I might have over exerted myself." 

"I keep telling you Skara, you put way too much energy into things. Boscha commented.

She walked past the two and grabbed a ball. "Alright, your up Amity, show us if you still got it!" She tossed the ball to Amity.

Amity catched it. 'I'm getting tired of these bets I've been getting but at least I won't be cheated this time.' She sets the ball down and backed away. She prepared herself and dashed toward the ball, not being as fast as Skara but just as quick as Boscha. She kicked the ball high in the air. 

The two girls' eyes followed the ball, anticipating if it would hit it's mark. The ball dived closer and closer until it went straight through the hoops hole.

Amity smiled and stepped to Skara and Boscha.

Skara was bouncing up and down with her arms raised. "Woo! Good job Amity!"

Boscha sighed and looked at Skara. "You know this means we have to give up 20 snails right?"

Skara's bouncing stopped as she realises. "Oooh. Well a bets a bet" She reached into her pocket and pulled out 20 snails along with Boscha.

Amity proudly took the money from their hands and put them away. "Shouldn't have thought you had a chance against me Boscha."

Boscha extended her arms to her sides. "Well excuse me for thinking you got rusty after you quit being team captain a few months ago!" Boscha said exasperated.

Skara cautiously grabbed Boschas shoulder. "Uh Boscha, maybe you should keep your voice down or else you'll wake-"

"Hey!"

The girls turned back to the stand to see the warthog bulky man demon that was formerly asleep was wide awake and didn't look too happy. "Care to explain why you three have my basket sitting on the ground with three balls gone?" His tone along with the size of body was intimidating. 

Boscha nervously but confidently spoke up. "Well what makes you think it was us?"

"I overheard you three talking about a bet and I know that mischievous kids like you would do this kind of stuff." Before the girls could respond he stood up and towered over the girls. "And I'm tired of kids stealing from my stand!" He slammed his fists down hafd on the stand desk breaking it in half.

This sudden act of rage frightened the three girls and caused Skara and Boscha to cower behind Amity. Amity Immediately panics at the twos action. "What are you two doing?!"

"You're the one with abomination magic Amity! Use it to keep him from smashing our heads into the ground!" Boscha exclaimed.

"Yeah I really dont think bards or potions can deal with this guy!" Skara said, panicking.

"Oh right!" Amity immediately draws a big circle the size of her whole head and torso. "Abomination, rise!" She motioned up, summoning an abomination the size of the warthog demon, she then pointed at him. "Abomination, fight!"

The abomination roared and charged at the demon and grabbed hold of him.

The demon held back against the abomination. "Oh, so thats how its going to be?!" He stomped down and pushed against the abomination. He grabbed hold of it and lifted it up. The abomination was spun around at a surprisingly fast speed and threw the abomination in the sky, it was sent flying atleast a few stands away from the area. He panted and turned back to the girls who were completely in shock of what happened.

"Nice try but that fancy abomination magic won't put me down." He cracked his knuckles.

The girls were still completely silent after what happened to Amity's abomination. Skara was the first to speak up. 

"RUN!" She firmly grabbed Amity and Boschas wrists and ran with them.

The warthog demon roared and chased after the terrified girls who ran as fast as they could.

About an hour later Skara, Bosch, and Amity laid against a wall panting hard for air.

"It… took forever… to lose him." Skara said with little breath she had.

Boscha stood up and leaned on the wall with one arm. "He was way too pissed off… and had way too much endurance…"

Amity stood up almost as out of breath as her friends. "As long as he has no idea where we are, we should be fine..." 

"I don't know about you guys… but I could use a drink." Skara said.

Boscha nodded. "Me too, you know any good place, Amity?"

Amity looked across from her and sees a store that regularly sells apple blood. "Would apple blood be fine?" 

Skara nodded her head. "At this point i'd drink anything…"

"Me too…" Boscha said.

"Fine… I'll be right back." Amity walked across the road into the store with the energy she regained.

A few minutes later Amity made it out of the store carrying three cups of apple blood and handed two to Skara and Boscha. She sat down against the wall with them as they quickly took a drink of the drink.

After they finished taking a drink Amity spoke up. "This… has to be the second worst thing to happen to me this week." 

Boscha turned to Amity. "The second worse? If this is the second worse then what the hell is the first?"

Amity turned away. "You wouldn't believe it."

Skara leaned forward. "Come on Amity, I need something to keep my mind off how exhausted I am."

She sighed and looked at them. "Yesterday… out of nowhere a random and gross human fell in front of me."

The two immediately become surprised at what they heard. "A human? Really Amity? There's no way a human would be here and not be eaten or killed here." Boscha said.

"I heard about humans from that weird Agustus kid but I never expected them to be real." Skara added.

"Well apparently they are real and my dumb siblongs made a bet against me to keep the human, they won and now we have a random human wasting away in our home."

When she finished talking her scroll got a notification. She opened it and sighed at what she was notified about. "And speak of the devil…" She got a message from Emira and read it.

**Hey Mittens.**

**Me and Ed didn't see you after school so we decided to go back home.**

**Where are you right now?**

**I'm with my friends right now in the marketplace Em.**

**What do you want?**

**Can you come over?**

**Me and Ed have to help out Meya with some stuff and we have no one to watch over the human.**

**Please don't tell me you want me to watch over her.**

**Bingo Mittens.**

**No. Absolutely not.**

**C'mon Mitts.**

**I'm sure by the time you get to the manor we would already be coming back.**

**If that's the case then why would you even need me?**

**Stop being so stubborn. You might even grow to like her.**

**I doubt it.**

**If you don't then I'll keep calling your scroll.**

**You wouldn't.**

Almost immediately after the text Amity's scroll started ringing, getting the attention of her friends. She chose to ignore it but after a few dozen attempts at calling she eventually conceded and answered the phone.

"Fine! Fine Emira! If it makes you shut up I'll watch over the human!" Her outburst startled and confused Boscha and Skara.

"That's all I needed to hear, bye mittens!"

Emira said before Amity hung up on her.

Amity groaned and stood up. "If you two excuse me, I have to do some business."

"Uh yeah… you go do that." Boscha said.

"Bye Amity." Skara said as she waved her goodbye.

Noon went by as she walked to Blight Manor.

As she opened the front door and went inside she checked her scroll.

**I'm almost there, where should she be?**

**Meya said that she's on the couch in the living room, you know what to do.**

**See you later Mitts.**

**Shut it Em.**

After reading it, she locked the front door and walked through the manor. When she made it into the living room she saw the human girl Luz still unconscious lying on the couch wearing a white shirt with brown baggy pants. She approached her and noticed that the horrific smell was completely gone. 'Huh, It looks like Meya did a good job.'

She took a seat nearby and sat down next to her. Staring down at her she thinks to herself as to why her siblings are insistent on liking this human that has no business being in the Boiling Isles let alone her own home. After a few moments passed, she chose to take her attention off of the human onto her scroll. Minutes passed that were filled with complete silence except the sounds that came from her scroll. Until a strange noise came through her ears that sounded a lot like a groan.

Confused she put her scroll down to see where the noise came from and the sight in front of her was… unexpected. The human girl had sat up and rubbed her head as if she woke up with a bad headache.

'Ugh… what happened?' Her eyes began to open and she looked around the room she was currently in. 'What… what is this place-' As she surveyed her surroundings then her eyes found the currently dumbfounded Amity who just stared at Luz completely frozen.

Upon noticing the silent girl she calmly but also nervously waved her hand. "Um… hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that there was no new chapter last week. I had to use it to think of new ideas for this story and to catch up with school.  
> Anyways, with a longer wait comes with a longer chapter so I hope that makes up for it.  
> Also be aware that there might be some art coming to future or even past chapters for this fic so that will be fun.


	5. A weird first impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To existing fans of this fic I'm sorry that this chapter took long to come out, check the end notes for an explanation about what happened.

"Um… hi." Luz nervously waved at Amity, extremely confused by the sudden shift in scenery as the last thing she remembered was being in an alleyway.

It took a few seconds for Amity to respond back. "Hey…" 

"You're not… going to eat me, right?" asked Luz as her voice wavered and she tensely clenched onto a couch cushion. 

Amity raised an eyebrow. "What? No!" She said, thrown off by the human's weird conversation starter. "I don't eat people, especially someone that had a smell that could melt my nose off." 

Luz rubbed the back of her head relieved that at least she won't end up on this girls plate. "That's relaxing to hear. If you were though, I would be too weak to try and run away…" she said, laughing nervously. She extended her arm. "I'm Luz."

Amity stared down at the human girl's hand and groaned in irritation. She got up from her chair and ignored the human's gesture.

Luz gazed up at her as she held out her hand for an uncomfortable amount of time. "This is a handshake if you didn't know-" she tried to explain before being abruptly cut off. 

"Look, I don't care about what weird gesture you're doing, I just want to know what a human is doing in the Boiling Isles?" she said with a stern and serious expression.

"Wait, is that what this weird place is called?" Luz said curiously.

"Of course that's what it's called, you're the one that came here in the first place." Amity was starting to get annoyed at the human’s ignorance. "Why would you come to a different realm if you don't even know what it's name is?"

Luz leant back at Amity's rant. "It's not like I came here willingly."

Her response confused the aggravated witch. "What?"

Luz wrapped her fingers together and readied herself to dig out the reason she got here. "It started when I followed an owl into the woods and walked into an abandoned cabin. I walked through a weird door and found myself in a tent with a strange old lady." She tilted her head up atAmity who had crossed her arms, giving her full attention as Luz explained herself. "I tried to go back but I was too late… eventually I fell off a cliff and I needed to get back up, so I tried to ride a griffin back up."

"Wait, you tried to ride a griffin?! Those things are capable of tearing a regular person limb from limb if they wanted to." Even while she knew Luz was ignorant to the many animals of the Boiling Isles she is still shocked that a fragile human would attempt to ride a griffin.

"Hehe… I must be lucky since all it did was rampage through town and coming out with minor injuries." Luz rubbed her arm slightly terrified that the griffin was only concerned with getting her off than having her for food.

Amity pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Oh my titan this human's story keeps getting more ridiculous by the second!' She sighed and while she couldn't be more done with listening to Luz right now, she humors herself and allows her to continue. "Just go on with your story."

Luz was going to talk again but was cut off by her concerningly loud stomach growl. She embarrassingly wrapped her arms around her stomach as her cheeks turned red. Even Amity is taken off her guard by Luz's stomach growl as it could be heard from across the manor. 

"Oh man, I forgot that I haven't eaten in a long time… you wouldn't mind if I get something right?"

Amity made her way out the living room. "Follow me."

Luz stood up from the couch but wobbled around like there was almost nothing supporting her body. 'Woah! Being out for a while while starving is not a good combination.' She uses the couch and other objects as she trailed behind Amity. She kept one hand against the wall to keep her body from collapsing with little energy.

As Amity led the way Luz looked around the hallway they were in. "Wow, this place looks so big and fancy, where am I right now?"

"You're in Blight manor right now, you have my siblings to thank for that, we could've left you to die but they insisted on taking you with us." 

"They sound like nice people if they chose to put me here." 

Amity scoffed at hearing that. "You really have no idea." 

Eventually they go to the kitchen and Luz is still amazed at how big each room in the manor gets. 'This kitchen is even bigger than my living room back home…' The sound of a fridge catched her attention. 

Amity opened it and grabbed whatever food she could find ranging from snake vine salad to goblin hog meat and placed it down on the table. "Help yourself human."

Luz made her way to the table to take a seat, basically drooling at the sight of food in front of her. 'After all I've been through without eating, I don't care anymore about what it is or what's inside it.' She quickly grabbed the plates and shoved the food into her mouth. She chewed on and swallowed each bite in a matter of seconds. Amity is frightened by how much she was eating in a short amount of time. "How long did you go without eating?!"

Luz spoke to her with some chunks still in her mouth so it only came out as gibberish.

Amity sighed. "Try to speak with an empty mouth."

Luz swallowed the food then spoke. "I was saying thanks, I haven't eaten anything ever since I got here, the food I saw looked like it was alive and gross." 

"That's the market food, it always looks cheaper and creepier than the other parts of the city." Amity grabbed a chair and took a seat in front of Luz.

"So that's what that place is called." Luz said "The market houses a lot of demons that are blood thirsty for people's money, and flesh, I'm surprised a frail human like you managed to survive." Amity said condescendingly. 

"Hey i'm not that frail! I once had to wrestle a dog to get back the textbooks!" Luz said proudly as if it was her biggest accomplishment and as if Amity already knew what a dog was.

"I have no idea what a dog is." She deadpanned.

"Oh you are really missing out."

"And I really doubt that, look human." Amity got up from her seat presenting some authority.

"I have a name you know, it's Luz-"

"I don't care about that, all I wanted to know is how and why you are here, if you want to ramble on about human stuff then you can go talk to my siblings." Amity was wanting nothing to do with Luz after she got what she wanted. She grabbed the plates from the table and stacked them on top of eachother then put them in the sink. Then a large thud was heard in the house and grabbed the girls attention.

"Hey Mittens! We're back!" Edric shouted from across the manor.

Amity sighed "Speak of the devil…" She walked past Luz to the kitchen door then turned back at her. "You stay here and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Luz nodded to her. "You got it."

Amity walked out leaving Luz all by herself.

Edric put down a crate on a nearby table and stretched his arms as his sister trailed behind him to drop down a crate filled with apple bats next to his. 

She wipes her brow as she lets out her breath. "These apple bats are a lot heavier than they look." 

Edric approached her with a confident grin as he held out his hand.

Emira looked at him confused. "What?"

"You challenged me to a bet to see who would get to the manor first Em, so like all of our other bets, the loser always has to pay the winner." 

Emira rolled her eyes and stood up to reach into her pocket. "Ugh, fine," She dropped 10 snails in her brother's hand. "I don't have much on me right now so I'm not giving you more than this."

Edric grasped it in his hand and pocketed it. "Thank you dear sister."

"Whatever, let's go check on the human to see if she's still on the couch like Meya said." She walked past her brother toward the living room.

Edric walked by her side. "I wonder when she would wake up, maybe a day, a week?"

Emira shrugged. "Who knows, I just hope that our unconscious human doesn't turn into a corpse while we're gone." They both make it to the living room to get ready to see Luz and probably Amity but they suddenly stop in place and are shocked to see that the unconscious Luz on the couch is nowhere to be seen. They hear footsteps coming their way and turn their heads to see Amity approaching them.

"Mittens, what did you do to the human?" Emira spoke up.

"Mittens, please don't tell us you threw her body out." Edric said as his face palmed. "We knew you had trouble opening up to people but you didn't even let the girl wake up." His tone sounded disappointing.

"Will you two stop your whining, I didn't do anything with the human." 

"You didn't?" Edric questioned.

"Then where is she Mittens?" Emira followed.

"Just follow me and I'll show you." Amity walked away with the two twins trailing behind her. 

"Your being very vague Mittens…" Emira called out, being kinda suspicious of her younger sister while anticipating what she has to show.

She ignored her sister's comment and led the two to the kitchen door. She grabbed the knob and turned it. "The human is right in… here?" She opened the door but Luz is nowhere in sight. She moved hastily to the table with her siblings staring at her like she's finally gone insane. "I swear I told her not to-"

"Hey! I'm up here!" A voice is heard from above and it caught Amity's, Emira's, and Edric's attention. They look up to see Luz hanging onto the chandelier, she dangled from its arms.

"Wh-wha-how did- why are you up there?! I specifically said not to do anything stupid!" Amity felt nothing but frustration and confusion at the Luz's situation.

Luz nervously laughed. "To be honest… I'm surprised myself, I just saw a big rat with eye's all over it coming at me, I got frightened and tried to use something to hold it off but then it only made it angry so I ran around panicking and eventually I… ended up right here." 

Amity couldn't help but to facepalm after that exposition. Edric and Emira just stared in amusement at Luz.

"Just get down here…" Amity only knew her for almost half an hour and she is already getting sick of her.

"Okey dokey!" Luz let go of the chandelier arms and dropped down and landed on the kitchen table and made a loud thud, then proceeded to do a pose with her arms spread wide open. "Behold! It is I, Luz Noceda, the human!"

She was only met with intrigued expressions from Emira and Edric and Amity still held her palm to her face while shaking her head.

After a few long and awkward seconds passed Luz dropped to her knees and rolled off the table. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She wrapped her arms around her ankles in a fetal position. "I definitely shouldn't have done that, my legs are throbbing!"

While she was on the floor Emira and Edric strolled past Amityand crouched down in front of Luz. Luz noticed them and took her attention off her legs to sit up. 

"Well I'm surprised, only a couple of hours since we left and you're already up and about. Emira said.

"You're way more fun then we were hoping you would be." Edric spoke.

Luz blushed a bit and rubbed her head. "Oh really?" She grabbed onto the table end and picked herself up, using her arms as support since her legs still hurt. 

Emira turned her head back at Amity who had crossed her arms while she watched her siblings. "See Mittens, it was a good choice to bring her along with us." Amity turned her back to them and strolled toward the kitchen door.

"You both now got your time to mess around with the human like you wanted so don't bother me." She then walked out the kitchen and Luz felt uneasy about the impression Amity left.

"She really doesn't like me… doesn't she?" She looked at Emira.

"Pfft don't worry about what Mittens says, she always acts serious and cold to new people." She grabbed her hip.

Luz then felt a hand grab her shoulder, she turned her head to Edric who is leaning on the table. "We know Mittens best, eventually she will warm up to you, but you definitely have to get through her tough shell first."

Emira nodded to her brother and grabbed Luz's other shoulder. "And while the day is still free, why don't we show you around? Unless you have somewhere to be."

Luz looked down with a gloomy expression. "No I don't, the whole time i've been here I was basically homeless…" 

"Great!" The twins said in unison as they pulled Luz out the kitchen.

They guided her through a hallway. "As you know, this is our home also known commonly as Blight manor and it's a place filled with more than enough rooms that we don't know what to do with." Emira said and then stopped to open a brownish red door to reveal a room that holds different types and sizes of teeth from various predators of the Boiling Isles.

"Oooo!" Luz is amazed at what just one room has.

"Oh if you think that is interesting then you have to check this!" Edric opened another brownish red door that showed a bunch of floating flaming eyeballs swirling around and bumping into each other.

Luz gasped in amazement. "Those things look straight out of one of my favorite books! The good-" Luz had a sudden realization that her satchel containing her good witch Azura books as well as other items was nowhere on her person. She frantically pats her waist and got confused looks from Edric and Emira. "Oh no… my satchel, I had it with me and now it's gone… please tell me you guys know where it is!" Luz said, filled with anxiety.

They think for a moment then Emira's eyes widen. "Oh yeah, don't worry about that, Meya has been looking after you since we got you here so she has to know where it is."

"She said she forgot to do something important in her home so she's not here with us right now but there is no doubt she will be here the minute we wake up." Emira spoke confidently.

Luz sighed in relief but then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, who's Meya?"

"Meya is the maid that works here, she's been with us ever since we were eleven, whenever our parents have to go out of town she was there to keep watch over us and the manor." Edric said smiling and Emira nodded.

Luz clasped her hands together and grinned. "Aww, that's actually really sweet."

Edric nodded. "Yeah, but that's enough mushy stuff, do you wanna see the room with paintings that are alive?" He pointed his thumb down the hallway.

Luz clenched her fists, filled with excitement. "Do I?!"

The twins continued to tour Luz through Blight manor stopping by dozens of weird, dangerous, and fantastic rooms. They then stop by two winter white doors with signs that say Edric's room and Emira's room. "And we present to you, me and my brothers rooms." Emira stretched her arm out toward the doors.

Luz read the signs and looked back at the twins. "Wait so your names are Emira and Edric?" 

Their eyes widen a bit, realizing that they forgot to even give her their names. "Oh yeah, I guess with focusing on showing you around we forgot to actually introduce ourselves." Emira rubbed her head.

"It's fine, I haven't really properly introduced myself as well." She extended her arm out to Emira. "I'm Luz Noceda."

"We know your name, we haven't already forgotten about that chandelier fall." Edric replied. 

Luz scratched the back of her head a bit embarrassed and smiled. "Oh yeah… that actually did pass my mind on account for… my legs."

Emira giggled "It's fine, and um…" She looked down confused at Luz holding her hand out to her. 

"Oh! Back in my world, humans shake each other's hands as a way to greet on another."

They both looked at each other, they shrug and Emira extended her hand and grabbed Luz's hand. She shaked her hand and Emira's eyes widened. "Wow this actually feels nice, and you humans do it all the time?"

"Well not all the time but we do it pretty often." She said as she let go of Emira's hand and extended it out to Edric.

"Well if Em likes it then it has to be something special." He reached out and grabbed her hand and shook it, he hummed in delight. "You were right Em, this is nice."

They let go of each other's hand and Edric crossed his arms. "You have any other tricks Luz?"

Luz thought to herself for a moment and got an idea. She turned her face away while she touched it, she turned back to show her eyelids turned inside out. "How about this trick? Bleep bloop bleep." She squished them and down.

The twins look mildly surprised at Luz's trick. "Weird," Emira commented.

"But neat." Edric finished her reply.

While she did this she noticed two white doors at the end of the hallway. She rolled her eyelids back in place and pointed behind them. "What's that room back there?"

They turned their heads back to look where Luz pointed at.

"Oh that, that's Amity's room." Emira said as she motioned her hand to Amity's room. "She's very reserved in there and since you two just met, I don't recommend barging into her room unless you're ready for a fight."

"Amity? That's her name?"

"Of course it is, did you think her name was Mittens?" Emira asked and Luz stayed silent and nervously looked around. The twins just laugh a bit which didn't help Luz feel any less embarrassed than she did.

After they finished Edric spoke up. "No no, Mittens is just the nickname we gave her since she was little and we never stopped calling her that ever since."

"Ooo, an interesting sibling story." Luz said curiously but he shaked his head.

"I'm sorry but that's a story we want to keep to ourselves." He said and made Luz hum in disappointment.

Emira pats her back. "It's fine, we'll tell you other more interesting stuff later." She got a ring in her pocket and took out her scroll to check it, she checked it to see the time was 9pm. "Wow, it's nine already."

Edric looked at her. "Really? Time really did fly by fast." He grabbed the knob of his door. "Well I'm going to get some sleep." 

"Wait, already? But it's not even that late…"

"Yeah, we can't risk going to our school barely half awake." Emira said as she grabbed the knob on her door and opened it. "You're welcome to sleep in my room Luz."

"Really? Thanks you don't have to do that." She rubbed her forearm.

Emira motioned her hand down. "It's the least I could do for you, now are you gonna come in or just stand her for the night?"

Luz smiled and walked inside Emira's room.

"Well good luck getting to sleep with someone else in your room, I may even get up before you do." Edric said as he opened his door.

Emira rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet Ed." She entered her room and closed her door. When she walked in and flipped a switch to turn on her lights she saw Luz stare all around her room, with stars in her eyes. 

"Your room is so much bigger than I expected, mine back home isn't nearly half as big as this."

Emira hummed while she walked past Luz to her closet. "Oh it's nothing special, this is the normal size when you live in a manor, but thanks for the compliment." She opened her closet doors and reached inside. "Can you look away for a moment?" She turned her head to Luz as she started to pull up her shirt.

Luz cheeks turned red and turned her head away. "Oh! Yeah sure!" While Emira undressed she looked at some posters and pictures of a younger Emira with Amity and Edric. "You guys look like you were really close."

"Yeah, we definitely had some great times together."

After a couple minutes Emira finished dressing in her pajama clothes. "You can look now Luz." Luz's eye's followed Emira as she walked past her and opened a drawer to pull out a bed sheet. She handed it to Luz and went to her bed. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and tossed it behind Luz. "It isn't a bed but I can bet that it's much better than where you've been sleeping."

Luz crouched down and fluffed her pillow and laid on the bed sheet. 'It's no bed or sleeping bag but I'd take this over garbage bags and the cold streets any day.' 

As Luz made herself comfortable Emira drew a blue circle and flipped the light switch off.

Luz starred in amazement at Emira's magic. "That thing you did with your finger,"

"Hm?"

"That's magic… right? Like actually magic?"

"Oh this?" She drew another blue circle in the air. "Yeah this is one hundred percent real magic, pretty much everyone can do it on the Boiling Isles except for demons."

Luz clasped her hands together and the pitch in her voice rose up in excitement. "I can't believe it, people here that actually use magic, and learning it is going to be a dream come true!" 

She extended her palm to her in an attempt to calm Luz's ambition. "Now wait Luz, I know I said that we do magic but for people that know humans it's common knowledge that they have no magical ability whatsoever."

Luz's expression changed from happiness to disappointment. Her eyes tgen widened as she got an idea. "Well… that means that I could be the very first to learn it."

There were a few moments of silence between the two and was broken off by Emira's burst of laughter.

Luz's cheeks lightly turn red at Emira's reaction. "Is it really that unbelievable?" She mumbled under her breath.

Emira took a few deep breaths to collect herself. "Oh man, well how about this." She pointed her finger up. "If you're this determined about magic then maybe later, me and Ed can squeeze some time out if our day to teach you a thing or two." She lowered her finger down to point at her. "How does that sound?"

She eagerly nodded. "That sounds great!"

Emira yawned a bit and went under her cover. "Well I'm going to get some sleep, id you want to see us before we leave tomorrow then you might want to get some shut eye as well." She laid her head on her pillows, closed her eyes and got ready to go to sleep.

Luz hummed to herself quietly for a but while drawing circles on her hand, after a few moments she looked at her.

"Hey Emira, can I ask one more thing?"

Emira's eyes opened up. "Hm, What is it?"

"Earlier Amity told me that you and your brother took me with you instead of leaving me to die and I wanna say thanks…"

Emira smirked and slipped her arm out the sheets and motioned her hand in circles. "It's nothing, it would have been a waste to leave you to get eaten by a hungry demon." She slid her arm back under her sheet and turned her head around to face away from Luz. "Well, if you have nothing else to talk about then I'll see you in the morning, good night Luz."

Luz set her hands on her chest and stared up at the ceiling then closed her eyes. "Yeah… good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter had to be delayed a week more than intended. I did say that I will update weekly in an earlier chapter but after some time I realized that isn't possible for me to stick by that schedule so atleast for right now I'll update once every two weeks. (It definitely can take longer than that but once every two weeks is what I'm aiming for.)  
> The art used in this chapter is drawn by me.  
> If you're interested I have a twitter where I post my art and retweet a bunch of other artists. I might post some art for future scenes. https://twitter.com/RezzDrawthings?s=09

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're reading this then it means you cared enough to read my fic and I can't thank you enough for that! This is my first time posting on ao3 so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.


End file.
